Fox Entertainment Group
| location = Fox Plaza | hq_location_city = Century City, Los Angeles, California | hq_location_country = United States | industry = Film, television | products = Motion pictures, television programs | revenue = $13.28 billion USD (2012) | operating_income = $3.3 billion USD (2012) | net_income = $4.98 billion USD (2012) | num_employees = 12,100 (2012) | parent = 21st Century Fox | website = }} The Fox Entertainment Group is an American entertainment company that operates through four segments, mainly filmed entertainment, television stations, television broadcast networks, and cable network programming. The company is the owner of 20th Century Fox, Fox News, and Fox Broadcasting Company. It is wholly owned and controlled by the American media conglomerate 21st Century Fox, which is chaired and partially owned by Rupert Murdoch. 21st Century Fox was formerly known as News Corporation, which acquired all the stock of Fox Entertainment Group in 2005. In 2013, News Corporation was renamed 21st Century Fox and its publishing assets were spun off into the newly formed News Corp as part of a corporate re-organization. It is named after William Fox, born Vilmos Fried Fuchs, who created the original 20th Century Fox Film Corporation. History Fox Entertainment Group was formed in the 1990s after the purchase of the Metromedia-owned independent stations by the 20th Century Fox film studio, at the time jointly owned by Australian-American media mogul Rupert Murdoch's News Corporation, and Denver billionaire Marvin Davis. These stations would later become the foundation of the Fox television network (launched in October 1986), which would become the foundation of the company (named after the TV network) itself. Not long after the Metromedia deal was made, Murdoch purchased Davis's shares and News Corp assumed full control of the film studio, which was then placed within Fox Entertainment Group. In 1995, Saban entered into a joint venture with the Fox children's television network to form Fox Kids Worldwide, which was best known for the first ten Power Rangers series. In 1997 it was renamed Fox Family Worldwide. On July 23, 2001, it was announced that Fox Family Worldwide (now ABC Family Worldwide Inc.) would be sold to Disney from News Corporation and businessperson Haim Saban. On October 24, 2001, the sale was completed. In 2013, Fox Networks Group launched the new channel FXX, which leans toward comedy shows and targeting younger viewers, and relaunched the FXM program block on Fox Movie Channel as a full-fledged network. Together with the flagship FX, they would form the FX Networks division. Corporate divisions and subsidiaries Motion picture *20th Century Fox **Fox 2000 Pictures **Fox Searchlight Pictures **20th Century Fox Animation **Blue Sky Studios *Fox Studios Australia *20th Century Fox Home Entertainment *Fox Star Studios (India) Television production and distribution *20th Century Fox Television *20th Century Fox Television Distribution *Fox 21 Television Studios *Fox Television Animation *20th Television *FXP *Zero Day Fox Television stations *Fox Television Stations Television broadcast network *FOX *Movies! Broadcast syndication service *MyNetworkTV Cable network programming Fox Networks Group FX Networks *FX *FXX *FXM Fox News Group *Fox News *Fox Business Network National Geographic *National Geographic (with the National Geographic Society) *Nat Geo Mundo (with the National Geographic Society) *Nat Geo Wild (with the National Geographic Society) Fox Sports Media Group *Big Ten Network (51%, with the Big Ten Conference) *Fox College Sports *Fox Soccer Plus *FS1 *FS2 *Fox Sports Networks (some affiliates owned by AT&T SportsNet) Fox Latin America *Fox *FX *Fox Sports *Fox Life *National Geographic International *Fox Networks Group Others *FoxNext See also *Fox on Demand References External links *Businesses - Listing of Fox Entertainment Group's properties *21st Century Fox - Fox Entertainment Group's parent company *Fox Careers - Fox Entertainment Group's Career site Category:American companies established in 1990 Category:Fox Entertainment Group Category:21st Century Fox subsidiaries Category:Entertainment companies of the United States Category:American cable network groups Category:Broadcasting companies of the United States Category:Entertainment companies based in California Category:Companies based in Los Angeles Category:Los Angeles Dodgers owners Category:Former News Corporation subsidiaries Category:Entertainment companies established in 1990 Category:Media companies established in 1990 Category:1990 establishments in California Category:Companies formerly listed on the New York Stock Exchange Category:Media companies of the United States